A Little Break in the Adventure
by Zeika
Summary: Set shortly after Silver Borne, but before River Marked.  Mercy's turn to surprise Adam with a date, but this time it's for Valentine's Day.


Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters.

The buzz of the timer letting me know the cookies were done interrupted Ben midsentence. I gave him an apologetic smile as I went over to check this batch. They were done. I grabbed the oven mitt so I could shift them over to the cooling rack and put the next batch in the oven to bake. This was the third dozen. Ben was munching on some from the first batch. I had already laid out the second group on a plate for anybody to eat.

Baking helps me think; or takes my mind off things when I'm upset. Today, I'm trying to work the details out of something special to do for my fiancé. It's our first Valentine's Day together as a couple. Now normally, I wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but we've been through a lot of tough times recently. Things like being kidnapped by a Fairy Queen and suicidal uber-dominate werewolves to start. Unfortunately, I'm not having any luck in the idea department and Valentine's Day is just a few days away. This means that I have five dozen homemade chocolate chip cookies in some stage of baking. The werewolves who are always in and out will appreciate it.

That's right, werewolves. My mate, Adam Hauptman, is the alpha werewolf of the Columbian Basin Pack. That's where we live. What that means is there are always people in and out of his very large home. He lives here with his human daughter and now me as well. I moved in after a fae set fire to my home across the field. But that's another story.

Like Adam's daughter, Jesse, I'm not a werewolf. But I'm also not human. I'm a walker. It means I can change into a coyote whenever I want. That's not to be confused with skinwalker, I can do it without a coyote skin. Plus, I'm not evil. The pack is starting to accept me finally. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not though.

"You know," Ben said in that cool English accent of his, "you really should consider giving up being a mechanic and try out being a baker. These cookies are amazing."

"I like working on cars," I replied, perhaps a bit snippy. I set the timer as I closed the oven for the next batch to bake. Only one remained waiting to be placed into the oven. I turned back to Ben and snatched a cookie from him as we resumed our conversation.

"It's Adam," he repeated for the hundredth time, "he's going to like anything. I don't see why you don't just throw on some flimsy negligee that you females are always sporting and have your way with him. This way doesn't involve me and possible death."

He's usually a bit cruder than that, but he's toned it down recently. When I first met him, he was a woman hater of the highest order.

"I can do that at any time. I want to take him away and get him to relax. If I can get it for the whole weekend, that would be better. I found a nice little place, but I want to surprise him."

He gave me a look, "Why don't you ask Warren for help. Adam's less likely to tear out his throat for it," he paused, "or Stephen. He can do his little teleport thing to get away."

Warren is the third in pack hierarchy, he's also one of my best friends and very close to Adam. Stephen is also a friend of mine. The fact that he's a vampire is beside the point, but is where his 'teleport' ability comes from. I haven't heard from him in awhile, but I have been busy getting kidnapped among other things. I'll contact him soon.

"Because you're the least likely person he'd suspect for me to go to help for in a scheme to surprise him." I repeated for the hundredth time. We've made a little game of surprising each other with something unexpected for each date. I'm trying to take the cake with Valentine's Day. I found a little cabin in the middle of nowhere to take Adam for a little rest, relaxation, and romance. I winced a little when I saw the price, but I got it anyway. I've got all the details planned out. The cabin is rented for the weekend; I've got it stocked with romance food (the little morsel kind you feed to one another), some champagne, and other things. And so, I've got all the details planned, except how to get Adam there without suspecting anything.

Ben glared at me as he strode to the fridge for some milk, "and don't you think there is a reason for that, Mercy?"

I had to laugh. Back when we first met, we couldn't stand each other. Now though, we've gone through so many trails and adventures together that I figure we're friends. Definitely close enough for him to aid me in my little kidnapping plan. Oh, not a real kidnapping of course. Ben would never survive attacking his alpha.

No, my plan is for Ben to drive Adam the hour and a half to the little cabin I got and leave him behind. I don't know how Ben would do it; I haven't worked that part out yet. I figure getting Ben to agree is the first goal. We'll hash out the details after he gives me his agreement. And he will.

"Ben, I thought we were friends. Besides, what do you have to worry about? It's not like I'm asking you to bash him over the head with something," I pleaded. "Please Ben? This would really mean a lot to me. And I'd make it up to you!"

"If I agree to this, you owe me big," he growled at me as he sat back down, a full glass of milk in one hand, "and by big, I mean astronomical."

I could have danced around with glee had I been alone. As it was, I leapt to my feet with a, probably foolish, grin on my face. "Great! Of course, I'll owe you!"

I'm not sure how I convinced him to agree, maybe it was the pleading. Normally, I don't beg. Ever.

"Okay, we'll start with a dozen cookies to take home with me." He sniffed, "how does your plan go from here?"

Well, shoot. Maybe I should have gone a little deeper in the execution planning. Oh well.

We hashed out the details with only a few snide comments from him. In the end, it turned out much simpler than I had imagined. He was going to drive Adam to this quaint little cabin he'd been told about by a coworker of his (or so his story will go to Adam). It was in the middle of nowhere and might be a good place for the werewolves to run the next full moon. When they split up to check out the territory, Adam would never release the wolves on new territory without checking it first, Ben would go the opposite direction of the cabin so Adam would be guaranteed to catch my scent. I'd be running around the place beforehand to spread it, of course. He'd automatically abandon any other plans and come find me. I'd be holed up in the cabin already and as soon as Ben, who would be very discretely watching the cabin, saw Adam get close, he'd vacate the premises and not come back.

Ben had left, with his dozen cookies, and a couple of other werewolves had trailed in and out by the time Adam and Jessee returned home. They had been to a parent/teacher conference; apparently Jessee had gotten into a fight at school. From the story she'd told me, I'm sure whoever she was fighting deserved it.

"Hello." I greeted as I kissed him when he walked in the door. He returned the kiss with a lifted eyebrow, I'd like to know how to do that, and a pointed glance in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" He asked. He knew my habits.

"Oh, cookies!" Jessee exclaimed. Her hair was dark purple tipped in silver this week. She darted over to the plate and snatched one up before giving me a wink and heading upstairs to her room.

"Yep, everything is great." You can't lie to werewolves; most of them can scent it. I had to be careful with my phrasing, "I had some time on my hands and decided to do some baking while I thought about things."

He scrutinized me carefully to make sure I wasn't lying. It was intimidating, but he wasn't the Marrok so I was able to withstand it without fidgeting. He had nothing on Bran. The Marrok is the leader of all the werewolves in the United States. I was raised by him and his pack until the age of sixteen when I went to live with my mom. That's also another story.

"Alright, if you're sure." He took a cookie and turned to me, "Jessee was caught fighting because she was defending a friend of hers who was being picked on for being gay. I'm sure they didn't approve of my condoning her actions, but I'm proud of her. I just wish she didn't have to handle it violently. You sure have been a bad influence on her, Mercedes Thompson."

I laughed, "Says the werewolf. Jessee is growing up to be a wonderful young lady. Next you know, she'll be dating and then getting married. Oh wait…"

I squealed as he chased me through the house and out the back door. He's fast, but I'm a walker and slightly faster. By the time I gave up, we were both thoroughly sated with the chase and ready for some other fun.

Authors Note:

I feel this is a pretty good ending, but I can also continue it.

This is my first FF, so please let me know if it's any good and if you'd like me to continue. Any constructive criticism will be welcome, but please no flames. There will be no content that is not suitable for young readers, so please don't expect any gritty details about their romantic weekend if I do continue.


End file.
